edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DogDays124
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:DogDays124 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 15:44, June 21, 2010 My Problems with You Images Hey there, it's Agent M. You probably might not have heard of me. Just droppin' by to say, if you're gonna add pictures, please don't add them if they were taken from the TV. I'd also appreciate it if you wouldn't add pictures to character galleries. A few of users (including me) are in a discussion on what to do for the over-inflated character galleries. If you want to ask anything, just drop by on my talk page. Okay, I noticed you're doing it again. I'd just like to remind you not to add pictures taken from the TV, or from a game. They are not canon, and we have enough pictures on the character galleries. Are you ignoring the "You have new messages" banner every time you edit?! Please, refrain from adding bad quality pictures that are just causing people bother, or I will have to get a higher form of punishment delivered to you. Talk Pages Please, when leaving new messages on a talk page, make a new section instead of hijacking someone else's. I keep having to move you comments to the section I made for you at the bottom. Oh, and please leave your signature like this with four tildes. No Subject Wait you wrote, "competitive in getting badges too." what do you mean by that? And please leave the spaces out on my talk page. I like my talk page neatly formatted. P.S. Don't take this personally, but I don't think so yet, maybe when I regard you as a friend. Cheap Edits Stop editing to earn badges the cheap way. It is despicable and annoying, as it fills up the whole home tab. You are editing like this: #M Quotes #Me Quotes #Mem Quotes #Memo Quotes #Memor Quotes #Memora Quotes #Memorab Quotes #Memorabl Quotes #Memorable Quotes You are pushing people who are deserving of a higher rank below you, you despicable cheater. Glad I didn't add you to my Friends List, in any case, I'd rather befriend a vandal than a cheater. Trivia Stop adding useless trivia to episodes. We are trying to lessen the amount of unnecessary trivia, and you are making it worse! Lying You said "I rewrote the plot." on the Button Yer Ed page. Well, you didn't. All you did was add 2 measly sentences to the page, and you once took credit for rewriting the Dawn of the Eds page. Well, you didn't. I rewrote that, and you added a few words and sentences, forgetting to add full stops, and worst of all, took credit for my work. Do you even know what rewriting means? Dude, what is your problem?! It was more than two sentences. Why do you follow me at every turn? Relax, man. Get someone else to follow around. I don't follow you around on the wiki. I read through the comments on a page, and saw that you said you wrote the complete plot for the Dawn of the Eds page. Well, I worked hard watching and describing the events of that episode in a wiki format, not to have some liar say they did it and claim the undeserved credit. Most people on the wiki don't need their behavior monitored as much as you, seen here. Deal with it. I not in the mood for your complaints. You'd call taking credit where credit ISN'T due perfectly ok?! I find that to be quite low and despicable. Take a chill pill. Or you can leave my talk page. Fine. I'm told to let more immature people have their way or it can snowball into even more emotional outbursts. I'm not going to try reason with someone who's fine with taking credit for other's work. I'm done. Once again, respectful reasoning has fallen flat on it's face and made a fool of itself. Also, stop deleting these messages. It proves you have problems. Templates/Categories If you put the stub category on every page that doesn't have quotes, a gallery, a bio etc, whatever else, at least have the decency to add the stub template at the bottom of the page. Also, I didn't mean that seriously. STOP ADDING "stub" EVERY SMALL PAGE! Happy? Oh, in real life, I actually talk like the Scout from TF2, (never played it, but I have heard and read what he says) albeit with more "SHUT THE HELL UP!", which became my catchphrase after yelling that to some of my classmates when we got shut in a freezer when we went on a school trip to a restaurant (they obviously started yelling their heads off while I opened the door). Okay, very good! I usually add some language though. DogDays124 Well, I prefer to keep my language clean on the wiki. And I notice things about how people talk/write. I noticed Kirkland22 likes the word "Indeed". I don't post them, I just think them. I also say them at school when there aren't any teachers around. DogDays124 ...Wait, aren't you 11? Swearing at that age...well, I can't talk, I'm 12... And your point is? DogDays124 It just doesn't fit with me, people younger than me (okay, even if it's only one year) openly saying they swear. I don't think I'll ever do another impression. No Subject Dogdays124, please don't put any pages to unnecessary red-link categories that don't exist, such as "May I Have this Ed?", you put it as "episodes where the eds got out unharmed". So please, refrain from doing that and I'm not being harsh on you like the admins. I agree, you should indeed refrain from doing that. But Stealthghost, I'm not sure why you said "I'm not being harsh on you like the admins." We don't try to be harsh on anyone, but if users continue to do something that's not good for the Wiki even after being warned, then it's understandable we might seem a bit harsh. Not to offend you Kirkland, sometimes you do seem harsh, but you're a good guy. Awards Hey there, it's Agent M. I gave all the awards you asked for and put them on your user page (as I'm now an award monitor) but am sad to say, I could not give you the Pretty User Page award, as on of your picture's captions are written in Heading format, and the picture of Eddy's Brother is too large for your page and sticks out and cuts off. If you fix these, leave a message on my talk page so I can give you that award! I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to edit your page a tiny little bit, so you can get that award, and because your page looks messed up. If you don't like the changes, you can revert the edit. Isn't that cheating? Are you aloud to do that? Well, it looks seriously messed up, and there was a little bit of false info. I suggest you put the images at the bottom of your page in a gallery, and maybe remove the videos. It looks a bit messy and bunched up. Why not take inspiration from my user page? By the way, I wrote 2 blogs. And by false info, do you mean me adding you as a friend? Why yes. I do. I don't regret it either. Actually I'm glad too. In fact I am just dandy. Ok. I gave you your 2 Blogs award. How many new pages did you make? Two, Dreaming of You Bus (Postcards from Ed) Warning Don't continue to remove all the messages from your talk page, and don't have edit wars with Agent M over adding them and then removing them again – you're not accomplishing anything. Leave the messages. - Hey there DogDays124. I was just stopping by and I noticed that you wanted to earn the pretty user page award. Well if you want I can make it pretty for you. Just tell me on User_Talk:Ruin Cireela my talk page. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 13:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but you should have put this in my awards section. Comment Reply No, only admins can delete comments. If you want a comment deleted, you should edit the comment and ask it to be deleted, and an admin will do so. - Template Reply That's an interesting idea for a template, however, we don't really need anymore, and the ones we have now are fine enough to keep as they are. - Okay, I'll just create an example template for your reference… This coding: Gives you this: RE: Grammar and Language Yes, I know that User 71.125.150.66 said (wrote) those things, but what can I do about it? I'm just a normal user. Rather contact Kirkland22 or Jspyster1. But I agree. We need to clamp down on people like that. Categories Please stop adding "Episodes ...." categories DogDays124. The two admins and Agent M are getting rid of them. - Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Thanks Thanks. Can I help you in making your signature? And I can't see your friends box clearly. Could you edit that? See this page's last section for making your signature. And your friends box would look much better if the awards section is pushed up like on my page. If you still can't make it, then tell me. Regarding the Nuisance As you can see, I took care of that (I don't know how long that will hold as I'm not an admin). [[User:Agent M|'A']][[User:Agent M|'G']][[User:Agent M|'E']][[User:Agent M|'N']][[User:Agent M|'T']][[User:Agent M|' ']][[User:Agent M|'M ''']][Give me Feedback] 20:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC)